Talk:Renekton/@comment-27425447-20160120012727/@comment-27654751-20160122062956
Malphite is annoying. You CAN bully him early on, for sure--especially with the new changes to fervor of battle and some armor pen in masteries. You also need some sustain so I normally go longsword + 3 pots start. The problem is that its a TP meta. He can jsut farm it out safely and lose a little bit of CS early, go back, get an armor item, hit 6, and then set up for an easy gank or kill you outright if you let him chunk you. The thing about malphite is that you need to be constantly trading with him--basically as soon as your spells come off CD--otherwise his shield will keep you from realistically sticking enough damage on him to make him killable. But if you take a bad trade or an extra towershot and end up... around slightly less than half health, I'd say... he can oneshot you. It doesn't matter if you have him at quarter health or less, because you won't get a single spell off before he finishes his rotation. Ult QWE will kill you when you're chunked unless you got defensive items on your first back... but then you wouldn't have been able to bully him and you're sure to get the lane rolled on. So basically, you can bully him quite effectively before 6. You need to do that as hard as possible--get a pretty massive CS and/or level advanatage at the least, if you can't kill him (which, if he doesn't fuck up, you shouldn't be able to). Then you need to be aggressive and trade with him after 6, so that he doesn't start trying to zone you with his longer range... but you have to be super careful not to take to much dmg during a trade. And if you do get chunked, you basically should just go back, because if you walk up to cs there's no way you can escape when he goes on you. It's a delicate lane, and once you fuck up you can't really come back. But you've got the advantage very early, and if you play it right you can maintain that advantage for a while. Your best bet is to coordinate with your jungler and try to keep him shutdown/get a few earleir kills. And then eventually you'll just have to start looking for where you can help other lanes. Black Cleaver is always a good first item on Renekton vs high armor laners, but it's fairly expensive and doesn't give you any armor pen until you complete the item. And then you're going to be wanting some extra defensive stats pretty badly because Malphite's base damages are pretty high. Now that LW is so cheap, I've ocasionally gotten a pickaxe + pots on the first back, and then either sat on it or converted to LW depending on how much armor he rushes. That delays your cleaver... but it allows you to still do relevant dmg to him even if you rush a defensive item straigh after.